My Precious Fish, My Precious Love
by Hozuki19
Summary: Kagami Taiga, putra sulung Kagami Chihiro dan Kagami Seijuurou sangat suka mengoleksi ikan hias. Namun suatu hari Nigou mengambil koleksi ikan hias fantastis pemberian sang kakek. Warning inside! Otanome Kagami


" _Tadaima_..."

" _Okaeri_..."

Kagami Chihiro melihat kantung keresek yang dibawa oleh putranya. "Apa itu, Taiga?" tanya sang ayah. "Aku membeli ikan untuk di akuarium kamar yang tidak terpakai. Boleh 'kan, _t_ ou-sama?" Kagami Taiga menjawab seadanya. Chihiro tersenyum tipis pada Taiga. "Boleh saja, asalkan kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik."

Taiga memperlihatkan tiga ekor ikan yang dibelinya. Ketiganya berwarna jingga, dan salah saunya terdapat bintik hitam diatas kepalanya. "Jingga dan sedikit warna hitam, seperti warna bola basket ya..." komentar Chihiro. Anak kelas dua SD itu tersenyum lebar, ikan hias yang ia beli ternyata menarik perhatian ayahnya. "Aku namakan dia _Basuke_ saja!"

Chihiro menepuk jidatnya sendiri. 'Hanya karena aku berkomentar warnanya seperti bola basket, dia menamainya _Basuke_? Dasar anak-anak.'

* * *

 **My Precious Fish, My Precious Love**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

OOC berat, typo berlebih, bahasa non baku, nista, garing, gaje, dll.

* * *

"Taiga, kenapa kau membiarkan jendela kamarmu terbuka?" seorang pemuda berseragam SMA Seirin cukup terkejut, kenapa baru pulang sekolah saja papanya sudah menanti sambil membawa gunting merah di ruang tamu?

"Aku lupa menutup jendela kamar tadi pagi, pa..." Kagami –Akashi- Seijuurou baru saja akan berbicara sebelum putra keduanya nyeletuk dan membuat Taiga hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak. "Nigou menyelinap ke kamar lewat jendela dan membawa ikan _nii-san_ yang namanya Izuki." Kagami Daiki yang kasihan pada kakanya berniat menghibur. "Sudahlah, _nii-san_. Nanti aku belikan ikan lagi."

Taiga tetap saja sedih. Izuki adalah ikan louhan unik yang ia suka. Entah dari mana sang kakek mendapatkan ikan louhan berwarna hitam dengan corak putih itu. Dan jangan tanya juga kenapa ia menamai ikan itu dengan nama _senpai_ nya sendiri. Menurut si surai merah api sendiri, ikan louhan yang satu itu sering diam dan berpura-pura mati sampai membuat ikan koi berwarna hitam-oranye –yang ia beri nama Hyuuga- tampak marah dan mengejar Izuki.

Kagami Satsuki si putri bungsu berlari menuju si putra sulung. " _NII-SAN_! IKANMU DIAMBIL NIGOU LAGI!" lalu dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) Taiga berlari menuju kamarnya dan melihat Nigou berlari sambil membawa seekor ikan koki berwarna cokelat. "TIDAAAK! KEMBALIKAN KIYOSHI!"

Jangan tanya kenapa akuarium besar di kamar Kagami Taiga isinya penuh oleh ikan yang berwarna unik seperti itu. Bahkan ketika ia bertanya pada sang kakek yang memberikan ikan-ikan unik itu, jawabannya cukup fantastis.

" _Kakek menangkapnya langsung di segitiga bermuda."_

Akuarium besar yang tadinya sangat penuh itu kini berkurang dua ekor ikan, Taiga sedih. "Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Tetsuya..." gumamnya. Ia melihat ikan koi bernama Hyuuga itu yang tampak diam sedari tadi. Biasanya ia tampak mengejar Izuki atau Kiyoshi yang suka merebut makanan yang akan ia ambil, seperti Hyuuga Junpei yang memang sering marah pada Izuki Shun jika lawakannya garing atau Kiyoshi Teppei jika bersikap tanpa dosa –walau akhirnya ia diterror oleh Hanamiya-. Lihat? Kagami Taiga tidak asal dalam memilih nama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga senang karena latihan tim basket libur, sampai kesenangan itu hancur karena teriakan adik pertamanya yang membuat Taiga bersiap melemparkan gunting saktinya. " _NII-SAN_! IKANMU DIAMBIL NIGOU!" nah, benar 'kan? Dengan kecepatan _zone_ , ia berlari ke kamar dan melihat Nigou membawa pergi ikannya yang ada di akuarium kecil di meja belajarnya. Sudah pasti itu adalah ikan cupang _giant_ hitam kesayangan miliknya. "JANGAN AMBIL MORIYAMA!" bahkan hanya karena sang ikan sering tebar pesona, ia menamakan ikan itu dengan nama yang sama dengan _shooting guard_ penggombal dari Kaijo di Kanagawa.

Ikan cupang yang satu itu adalah hadiah dari sang kakek saat Taiga berhasil mengalahkan tim Kaijo pada latih tanding Inter High, dan tempat mendapatkannya juga berbeda dari ikan yang sebelumnya.

" _Kakek menangkapnya saat berenang di dekat Antartika."_

Ikan yang fantastis. Bahkan ketika Masaomi mengetahui hobi Taiga mengoleksi ikan hias, ia langsung mengajak (baca: menyeret) Chihiro yang tak lain adalah menantunya sendiri untuk diving di samudra pasifik demi mendapatkan ikan _manfish_ albino untuk cucu pertamanya. Entah karena Masaomi membawa _lucky item_ saat itu atau karena dirinya yang absolut dan selalu benar, ia mendapatkan _manfish_ albino yang akhirnya diberi nama Yuki walau akhirnya Taiga mengubah namanya menjadi Kasamatsu sejak SMA.

Taiga ingin sekali melaporkan ini pada Tetsuya, namun sang bayangan kini berada di rumah neneknya yang tidak ia ketahui alamatnya. " _Nii-san_ , kenapa-"

 _SLEB!_

Daiki mengurungkan niatnya bertanya pada sang kakak saat Taiga menerbangkan sebuah gunting merah hampir mengenai dirinya. Jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. "Jangan ganggu aku." Taiga sudah benar-benar kesal jika hanya bicara sedikit. "O-oke, tapi-"

"JANGAN GANGGU ATAU SAYA CEBURKAN ANDA KE AKUARIUM!"

Daiki berlari secepatnya dari kamar sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 2 Agustus seharusnya Kagami Taiga bahagia, tapi hari ini dia malah kesal setangah mati. Pulang sekolah ada latihan basket sampai pukul lima sore, tambah lagi ia jatuh saat melakukan _dunk_ dan membuat lututnya memar. Saat perjalanan pulang juga ia kehujanan sampai basah kuyup, belum lagi bus yang ia tumpangi juga tersesat hingga sampailah ia di mansion yang merupakan rumahnya sendiri pada pukul tujuh. Ia hendak menuju kamarnya yang terdapat akuarium besar yang kini hanya diisi oleh seekor ikan komet bernama Basuke dan seekor ikan _manfish_ bernama Kasamatsu.

Seorang pria tampan bersurai abu kini menunggu putra pertamanya. Kagami Chihiro memandang tajam sosok bersurai merah apiyang baru saja datang. "Ya ampun, Taiga! Kenapa lututmu membiru?" manik abu sang kepala keluarga menatap Taiga dengan sorot intimidasi.

" _Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~_ " tatapan itu hilang digantikan _poker face_.

"Eh, _nii-san_ sudah pulang? Kenapa bajumu basah?" kini giliran Satsuki yang bertanya.

" _Aku tenggelam dalam akuarium ikan~_ " ngek. Satsuki cengo bersama sang ayah.

"Taiga? Kau beru pulang? Habis dari mana saja?" kini sang papa menyapa.

" _Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang~_ " Seijuurou pingsan.

" _Nii-san_ , tadi aku melihat ikan cupangmu di rumah Tetsu- _nii_." Daiki datang tiba-tiba.

" _Aku tanpamu, ikan cupangku~_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SERIUS?! MORIYAMA HIDUUUUUP!" Kagami Taiga berlari menuju rumah sang bayangan. Seijuurou menatap suaminya yang masih mematung. " _Anata_ , yang tadi itu benar-benar Taiga? Anak kita yang selalu kuajarkan cara melempar gunting dari bayi?" oke, ajaran sang papa itu menyeramkan. "Iya, tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya jadi melankolis begitu."

Terdiam beberapa detik, teriakan Satsuki menggelegar. "HUBUNGI TETSU- _NII_ SEKARANG! DAI- _NII_ MENGHANCURKAN RENCANA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TETSUYAAA!"

 _DUAK!_

"Kagami-kun berisik." Kuroko Tetsuya membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung menyerang sang cahaya dengan _ignite pass_ miliknya. "Sudah kubilang Taiga saja. Mana ikanku?" _to the point_ , sama seperti Seijuurou. "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu..."

Tetsuya menutupi mata Taiga dengan sebuah kain, lalu ia menuntunnya ke sebuah tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taiga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia melihat keluarganya ada di taman belakang rumah Tetsuya, bahkan tin Seirin juga ada di sana. "Izuki!" pemuda bermata elang itu merentangkan tangannya saat sang _ace_ berlari. Namun sayang, Taiga tidak memeluk sang _pont guard_ , namun menuju sebuah akuarium sedang yang ada disana, tepatnya melihat keadaan ikan louhan hitam-putih yang terlihat mati. "Izuki!" dan ternyata ikan tersebut kembali berenang dengan lincahnya. "Kau menamai ikanmu... DENGAN NAMAKU?!"

Abaikan Izuki Shun yang pundung sambil mengais tanah, Tetsuya membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan tulisan 'From KT, for KT' dan lilin angka 17. "Aku sengaja. Akuarium besar di kamarmu itu terlalu penuh, jadi aku meminta Nigou untuk mengambil ikanmu dan memidahkan mereka ke akuarium yang kubeli. Mungkin kau harus memindahkan mereka lagi ke tempat semula dan menyisakan beberapa di akuarium ini. Dan untuk ikan cupangmu, aku juga punya akuarium khusus."

Daiki mengambil sebuah akuarium kaca berbentuk bulat yang memiliki tulisan timbul. 'KT(Kagami Taiga) & KT(Kuroko Tetsuya)'. Tak sampai disitu saja, Tetsuya yang selalu berekspresi datar kini benyanyi dengan suara indahnya.

 _Ima kimi ga suki de_

 _(sekarang aku jatuh cinta padamu)_

 _Teka kimi ga suki de_

 _(maksudku, aku jatuh cinta padamu)_

 _Mushiro kimi ga suki de_

 _(lebih seperti, aku jatuh cinta denganmu)_

 _Konna baka na boku wo_

 _(kepada seseorang yang sebodoh diriku)_

 _Kimi ga suki de aishite kurete_

 _(kau memberiku kasih sayang dan cintamu)_

 _Konna uta kitte naite kurete_

 _(untuk mendengar lagu ini dan menangis)_

 _Arigatou_

 _(terimakasih)_

" _Nee_ , tiup lilinnya... Taiga- _kun_..."

 _Fiuuuuh..._

"Kuroko Tetsuya, _aishiteru_..."

* * *

A/N: OTANOME KAGAMI TAIGAAAAA #dilempar

Oke, saya minta maaf karena ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata (Ai-san yang kehilangan ikan) tapi saya malah buat jenis ikan dengan warna yang absurd dan sifat ajaib dari tempat fantastis. *tolong jangan hajar saya karena tidak tahu kejadian, jenis, warna, dan tempat asal ikannya Ai-san TT,TT #duagh

DAN JANGAN SALAHKAN SAYA KARENA MEMAKAI LAGU AI KOTOBA BUATAN DECO*27 DENGAN PERANGKAT HATSUNE MIKU DARI VCALOID MILIK YAMAHA! *dan lagu Butiran Debu milik Chakra Khan yang saya ubah liriknya #dirajam

Yosh, intinya itu saja...

RnR


End file.
